Real World: The Anime Realm
by baka-akiko
Summary: Eight anime characters are chosen to live together in a house for six months. What will the conflicting personalities cause?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I decided to make a new story, mostly comedy so I hope you enjoy!!

Three ninja are jumping through the streets, we see now that they are Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, Sakura, are you sure you wanna do this? I've seen the Real World before and I don't think you would be able to control your anger," says Naruto.

"I think I am able to hold my own Naruto! (Inner Sakura:As if you ever could! CHA!)"

"Now, now you two. I think Sakura proves a good point though Naruto," pointed out Kakashi.

"Eh, whatever," Naruto brushed the situation away.

"Good luck, Sakura-"

"Yeah don't get laughed at!" added Naruto, who thought it was very funny at the time.

With that, Kakashi dragged himself and Naruto back to Konoha.

"Now where's this 'Inuyasha' I'm supposed to meet?" she asked herself. Just then, she saw a big blob floating through the sky. At first, she thought it was a cloud, but realized that clouds did not look that ugly-

"Yeah, that's what I thought! See I told you Tifa!"

"Told me what? You're still emo."

"Aw, man. Where did you put my razors?" --Back with the story--

She saw a man in red jump off of the balloon-like thing that seemingly talked. The guy was talking to this puffy animal and then all of a sudden it flew away, leaving the man in the red suit standing by himself.

"Well, that must be him," she thought to herself. She made her way over to the mysterious man. "Hi, you must be Inuyasha."

"Who's asking?" he said.

"Okay," she thought to herself again, "this guy has an attitude."

"Hi, my name is Sakura. So you're one of the roommates in the house then right?" she asked.

"Why? Are you going there too or are you just a fan who wants an autograph and somehow found out where I would be, if so, move along, I don't have what you call a 'pen'," He responded. Sakra sighed and the conversation lasted as long as it took him to realize that she was apart of the house.

--Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city--

A solemn-looking young man is sitting on a bench playing the cello. Someone walks by and throws a nickel into the cello case sitting at his side. The young man throws it back at the guy, "You can't buy anything with a nickel nowadays, stupid!" AAAAH!!!" The man started to run as if his life depended on it.

"Weirdo," replies the young man with the long hair.

A little boy with a little red coat shows up next to a man in armor. (Possibly his father? Taking his son out for a stroll?)

"I am not a little boy! You callin' me so small that I walk under a closed door?!"

"Brother..."

Wait, you guys are brothers, huh? Wow, so who's this cute little guy?

XD

-----------This intermission is brought to you by Neji's Cinnamon Toast Crunch-----------

"Can you see the difference of Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

"Is it an inevitable fate?"

"No! There cinnamon-y swirls in every bite!"

"No, I consulted my Byakugan, and according to me, it has an inevitable fate."

"To be eaten?"

"No."

Well let's go back to the story shall we?

-----------intermission over---------------

*Ahem. Now where was I? Oh....

This 'man in a red coat' would happen to be the great and powerful Edward Elric...do I have to say it like this? Well, alright....

Ed walks up to the cello-playing man (and if you haven't figured it out yet, it's Haji).

"Who's this bum?" Ed says to Al.

"I don't think it's very nice of you to call him a bum, Ed," warns a cautious Al.

"Eh, I'm sure he knows it. It's true so why can't I call him so?"

Haji gives Edward a dirty stare and stops playing his cello.

"What? Did you want some money or something?"

The next thing that happened, happened so fast that Edward didn't know what hit him. He was just laying on the ground, in a daze, as the mysterious Haji walked away.

"What's his problem anyway?" said Ed.

"Well you better get going I think that he's supposed to be with you in that house thing," said Al.

"Yeah right. If I follow him he might lead me to a dark alley and kill me or something."

"I would do it if I were you. I think I see Hughes just around the corner, escape while you can."

"Yeah, you're right. But wait, where'd he go? Al? Not you too!"

* * *

Ed was supposed to follow Haji but now he's left all alone without a clue as to where he's supposed to go....

"Okay Tohru, we have all your bags here. I hope they're not too heavy for you," said Shigure.

"No, they're fine. I can carry them." She tried but just could not.

"I hope you have someone strong to carry those bags for you, sigh, no not you Kyo, you can't go with her you know."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good luck Ms. Honda," said Yuki.

"Thank you, I hope being away won't be too much trouble."

"No, of course not. Yuki and Kyo can stand some chores for once in their lives but about food, it looks like we'll have to be ordering out a lot. Sigh. I wonder what I'll eat while you're away."

"It's not like it will kill you to learn how to cook," said Kyo.

"Speak for yourself, Kyo, you're no Emeril."

"Hey!"

"Well, we better get out of your hair, Tohru. Our best wishes!" said Yuki as he walked toward Kyo and Shigure and dragged them both back to the car. They waved as they left, and she waved back. She waited for about half an hour before the person she was supposed to meet showed up.

"It'll be fine Captain. Don't worry," said a scantily dressed Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I'm not worrying," said Hitsugaya.

"No, really, I'll be fine."

"I said I'm not worrying!"

"Well yeesh sorry," she said, "If you need any help just tell me I'll be able to help you out."

"Just go, Rangiku."

"Okay bye! Have fun without me!" ("Too bad you won't" she said under her breath.)

She seen Tohru sitting alone, waiting for the roommate.

"Wow! I can't believe it's you, you're just too cute!"

When Tohru looked up, it was too late, Rangiku was already charging. Rangiku grabbed Tohru and hugged her tight.

"You're almost cuter than Orihime. I love these ribbons!"

"Thank you!" said Tohru, so happy to see someone else happy. "You're my roommate right?"

"Of course! If your roommate's name is Rangiku Matsumoto."

"It is. Wow, you're so beautiful!"

"Well, not really," she turned away acting shy.

"Yes, really."

"You are just so cute, we have to be friends okay? Friends?"

"Sure!" Tohru was ecstatic to see someone with such energy want to be her friend. It was the energy of Momiji but with less clothing and huge breasts.

They walked to the house together. Both of them chattering excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a plane, it's a bird, IT'S- a spaceship coming from outer space. No really, it is. Faye Valentine walks out of the ship and grabs some suitcases-fancy suitcases- and sets them down.

"Alright, Edward," said Faye, "we're here now get out."

Edward the Radical, whoops I mean Radical Edward, jumps out of the ship and onto the ground so- ungracefully.

"Quit foolin' around Ed and grab your bags so you can look for whoever you're supposed to look for."

"Okay sista!" said Ed enthusiastically.

"Whatever, I gotta go."

"Wait, can't Ed say goodbye?"

"Alright go ahead."

"Goodbye Stein. I hope those mean people feed you this time Ed is gone. Take care of Stein's self, 'kay?"

"You mean to tell me that you were saying goodbye to the dog?"

Ed was already walking away in a daydream.

"Hey! You forgot your bags!" Faye threw the suitcases at Ed, before she took off into the sky.

Ed dragged the expensive suitcases and sat down on a bench to talk and walk with the pigeons that were by the fountain. She stared in awe and didn't notice the person walking around in the same area. It was a young man, probably in his early twenties, looking at the notebook he was carrying for a long time. He seemed to be talking to someone, but to normal people, it seemed he was just talking to himself, since he thought he was alone. Ed noticed the guy and in her sly ways, she walked up toward him. (By now you should know that this is Light Yagami from Deathnote and Ryuk does not warn him about her approaching because he wants to see Light surprised.

"Hay-lo! Watcha doin'?" Ed asked.

"Wha-! Oh, who are you?"

"I am Edward the Great and I have come to take over your planet," she said in her peculiar way.

"And people thought I was crazy," Light said to Ryuk.

"Who are you talking to? And people said Ed was crazy," she said to herself, "Watcha readin'?"

"It's nothing," he put the book away," you must be going to the house right? The one we're supposed to live in for six months?"

"Nope."

"Oh, then I must have the wrong person. Excuse me," Light turned away looking for other people but no one was present.

Hours had passed and still no one but this-person- remained. It was getting dark when he decided to ask again.

"Are you sure you're not going to that house?"

"Yep."

"Then where are you headed?"

"To that house over there."

"That's the house I was pointing at."

"Oh, no, no, no, you meant _that_ house right? Your finger was pointed that way not _that_ way."

"This person is frustrating," Light thought to himself. Ryuk was puzzled by the way she thought about things.

"So shall we get going?" said Light.

"I'm waiting for someone with the name of a light."

"Is his name, Light?"

"No. His name is like a light. But I can't remember what it was."

"I think you mean Light."

"Hm, I don't think I do."

"Well my name is Light so maybe we have just missed each other is all. Your name is Edward right?"

"Yeah. How do you know Edward's name?"

"Um, we were supposed to know the names so we can meet them. So why don't you stop talking like that Edward. I don't think boys are supposed to talk like that."

"But Edward isn't a boy."

"What? Are you sure? I don't think you're sure of yourself, sadly."

"No. Edward knows that Edward is a womanly thing."

"'A womanly thing'? So you're a girl?"

"Yes. Edward is a girl."

"Well, maybe we should get going to the house before dark then huh?"

"Where?"

Light became annoyed and grabbed Edward's bags with her dragging herself behind him.

Edward Elric had just found the house with no Haji to be found.

"Dammit!" he said as he stood outside the house. "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I thought I would come with the next installment of The Real World: Anime Realm story haha. Poor Edward, left in the cold....if only Al hadn't been distracted by the kitten in the alley....*sigh* but I digress.....Now where were we?

Edward walked into the house where he found- no one.

"Hello?" he called into the empty house, but there was no answer. "I wonder where everyone is?" he said to himself.

He walked deeper into the house and thought no one had even arrived yet; he thought he had been the first person there.

"Yes, I'm the first to see this house haha!" But much to his disdain, everybody, including Haji, was outside, getting to know each other. (Not like that perverts!) So he walked into a room that he liked and chose the bed he wanted to lay on except that it was being covered by a huge cello case.

"That looks familiar to me for some reason," he said to himself. Then, he heard a noise and went to go see what it was. He saw everybody outside in the jacuzzi having a good time, even Haji had joined them, but only sitting by himself and staring at everybody. Seeing that, Edward ran to his suitcase, put on his swimming trunks, and quickly ran outside to where everyone was.

"I'm here!"

"Oh, you finally got in the house?" said Sakura.

"What? Wait....you mean you knew I was out there and didn't let me in, instead, you guys decided to party it up?"

"I guess you can say that. No hard feelings? It was cold outside and we were already warm."

"Hm...," Edward was suspicious of these people because they seemed to not care about much in life, "well fine, truce."

They let Ed into the jacuzzi and things just seemed to get a little louder.

"Wow, you look really short. Maybe you shouldn't slump like that, it's not good for your back."

"I'm not slumping," said Ed in an annoyed voice.

"He's not slumping, dumpling," said the other Ed, "he's just itty-bitty"

"What did you just say?" Edward glared at Ed.

"You're short!" she yelled back because she thought he was deaf.

All of a sudden there was a commotion and water started splashing which annoyed Haji enough to make him leave. So while he got out, Ed and Edward (more like just Edward) continued arguing about his height.

"Just give up Edward you're never gonna win," said Light.

"You wanna bet?"

"No, not you. That Edward."

"You mean this girl, or whatever it is, shares the same name as me?" his eyes widened.

"Yep. My name is Edward and therefore you must be Edward. You should be Ed because it's shorter which is what you are to me."

"What?! Why you-" Edward was held back.

"You don't wanna hit a girl do you?"

"You mean that thing's a girl?"

"Yes. You couldn't tell?"

Edward looked Ed up and down. "I can't tell, how can _you_?"

"Wow, you really don't understand women at all," said Sakura.

All the while, Tohru was laughing softly.

"You think that it's funny that I'm short don't you?"

"No, not at all," said Tohru.

"I bet you were!"

"Alright enough! I can see all you're gonna do is pick fights with girls. Why can't you pick on your own sex, unless you're too short for that," Sakura laughed.

"Hey, I am not trying to pick a fight with girls!"

"Well that's all who you've been arguing with since you got here, man," said Light.

Edward became silent and just looked around.

"Well, let's just forget we said anything. I haven't properly introduced myself."

They gave him a chance to prove himself.

"My name is Edward Elric and I am the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"What's that?" asked Light.

"So you guys haven't heard of me?"

"Apparently not."

"So you're into science then? Metal science?" asked Tohru.

"Um, science, yes, not exactly metal science. I study the composition and the decomp-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"I study what makes things and take them apart to create new things. The fullmetal title comes from the fact that I have artificial limbs, my left arm and right leg."

"So you're part robot? Does that make you a cyborg or an android?" asked Tohru.

"What? No. I just have mechanical limbs is all. I am not a robot or anything."

"Wait, you have metal body parts, like swords?" asked Light.

"Well they're not swords, but I can make swords out of it."

"Really? Prove it.  
Edward took his jacket off and pulled up his sleeve to transmute his arm into a sword.

"See?"

"You trickster. All you did was pull a knife out of your sleeve. You're not fooling anyone."

"I wouldn't doubt if knives came out of his body," said Sakura.

"Hey!! Look! Pointy objects come out of _my_ body!"

Be quiet Wolverine, you are not anime nor are you supposed to be in the story so butt out and mind your own beeswax!

"Aw...ok....." --Now back to where we were--

"Well I fought a villain one time and he was a puppet yet he was still alive so maybe he's like a puppet master," said Sakura.

"I assure you, I am no puppet master. I can change the shape and form of things. Like I said, using things, breaking them down, I can make different things, like changing the shape this metal arm, I can make a sword, among other things."

"What else can you make?" asked Light.

Edward grabbed a spoon and transmuted it into a teddy bear. Tohru clapped her hands in excitement. Where's Haji in all of this? And what about Inuyasha? Well Haji is sleeping and Inuyasha is well, he'd rather not hang out with the craziness right now, I guess he left in the middle of Edward showing himself off.

Later, everyone had walked back inside, still a little surprised by Edward's feats, both the boy and the girl since the girl had a weird way of saying everything, they were just trying to understand her.

Tohru had made dinner for everyone. Inuyasha and Edward wasted no time in scarfing their meals, Light calmly ate as well as the others, except for the female Edward who had a noise for everything she ate, and then there was Haji, who didn't eat, but rather just stayed in his room for the remainder of the night to avoid the craziness of the house that he had to stay in for 6 months.

"Tohru! You're cute and amazing!" Matsumoto glomped Tohru after finishing her meal.

"Um, it's nothing really." Tohru shied away as usual since she didn't want to take the spotlight.

"It really is good! Kagome has nothin' on you!" said Inuyasha. (If Kagome had heard that she might just fling herself toward Naraku to help him and then become the damsel in distress as usual, let's be glad she didn't)

Everyone had finally finished their dinners and were all getting into the pajamas and making themselves comfortable. They couldn't watch the television, since they were cut off from the outside world, so they relied on games to keep them entertained. Of course, Matsumoto had brought up the game of Truth or Dare, though they didn't know what kind of tricks she could come up with. She declared herself first and asked Tohru.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um, truth?"

"Well that's no fun. Oh well," she sighed, "What do you think of that little man over there with the blond hair?"

"Little man?"

"Just shut up nobody's talkin' to you just yet. Go ahead Tohru."

"Well I think he's kinda funny, but not because of his height. His personality is just funny."

"Really? That's all you think? I should have known it's because you're so nice."

"She thinks I'm funny? Er- wait! Were you trying to get her to say somethin' bad about me? What's your problem anyway?"

"Maybe it's your height?"

He started to get mad and was about to say something when Matsumoto walked up to him, her breasts in his face. His face turned a dark red, like he was suffocating.

"You were about to say?" she asked him.

He gulped and looked up at her.

"You know, you're kinda cute seeing how you have the stature of my captain."

"O-of y-your c-capt-tain?" he stuttured trying to gain control of the situation without looking weak.

"Yeah, my captain." she said seductively.

With those words, Edward was out of the room and well, in the bathroom, for a bit. Rangiku laughed and went back to their game.

"Well Tohru, it's your turn to ask somebody now."

Tohru looked around at the people left in the room.

"Um, Sakura? Truth or Dare?"

"I wanna say _dare_. Something about a dare just sounds fun right now."

"Um, okay. I dare you to-um," she faltered as she couldn't think of anything for her to do.

"Kiss Light," interrupted Matsumoto.

"Okay," she said.

She made her way over to Light and blushed a little since Light had reminded her of Sasuke with the way that his face looked, serious at all times, taking no nonsense. He looked in her direction and into her eyes. She felt as if he had peered into her soul and read all of her thoughts. She blushed deeper and puckered up. She gave him a peck on the lips, burning red, and he let out a "humph", something she sure Sasuke would have done. She felt herself swoon, but regained control when she got back to her spot in the circle on the floor.

"Well if you're well enough, Sakura, you can ask somebody now. The game keeps going like such."

Sakura stared around, catching a glimpse of Light in her peripheral vision. As perfect as he was, she wouldn't allow herself to give Sasuke up so easily. At this point, Edward came back into the room and tried to pretend as if nothing had ever happened. Sakura chose her victim then and there.

"You!" she said, "Truth or Dare?"

He knew in order to prove himself somehow, someway, he would have to choose dare.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Fine," said Sakura with a smile, " I dare you to kiss the other Edward, on the lips," she added.

He seemed uncomfortable at first, but he didn't want to let it show.

"Okay," he said as he turned toward the female Edward who was confused since she didn't know what touching someone else was like, let alone a kiss. Edward scooted toward her and she didn't flinch. He slowly leaned his face in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and her face was red. For once, she didn't have anything to say and she just sat there motionless.

"Edward are you okay?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yeah, I'm fine what are you talking about?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Ed, I was talking to the girl."

"Oh."

Edward looked at the female Edward's face and seen how red it was, as if she wasn't breathing at all, her eyes still wide in surprise.

"Was I that good of a kisser?"

"Please, you hardly did anything," said Rangiku taking him down a peg or two, "Edward, have you ever been kissed before?"

Edward moved her giant eyes toward Rangiku and stared at everybody slowly. When her eyes went to Edward, his gaze upon hers, she instantly looked down and blushed even harder. Then to everyone's surprise, she fainted with a soft thud. Matsumoto picked the girl up and took her to her room.

"Do you thin that maybe that was a bad idea?" asked Sakura, feeling sorry since Edward hadn't experienced such things before. At least Sakura knew what it was and what to expect.

"No, it's fine. She needed some experience. Maybe I have more to teach her."

"Like what?" Inuyasha bluntly stated.

"Things that you don't need to worry about."

"Oh that? I already know about _that_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know what you're talking about teaching her."

"You pervert that's not what I meant at all! There's just some things you will never understand."

And with that Matsumoto was off, carrying Edward with Sakura there to help.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, staring in confusion at the rest of the people there, who were all guys, "I meant like cooking, I'm hungry again," he said simultaneously to his stomach growling.

Well that's it for that chapter! Sorry not as random I will try to raise more hell in the future. Meanwhile I just wanted some emotions to be played with in this one I guess? haha


End file.
